


The most beautiful woman

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: An unexpected compliment from a human to a ghost.





	The most beautiful woman

Our story begins in one of The Grey Lady's favourite haunts, a corridor near Ravenclaw Tower. Cormac McLaggen is walking along this very corridor and The Grey Lady is miserably watching the passers by.

Cormac stopped a few paces opposite where The Grey Lady was and muttered, "She's so beautiful."

The Grey Lady glanced up and mumbled, "Talking about the Hufflepuff girl over there are you, Gryffindor?"

Cormac approached her and told her, "No, I was talking about you."

The Grey Lady asked, "You really think so?"

Cormac smiled. "Yes, I'd even say that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

The Grey Lady blushed. "Even though I'm just a sad ghost?"

Cormac chuckled. "I can see beneath your lonely exterior."

The Grey Lady beamed, "Call me Helena, kind Gryffindor."

Cormac insisted, "Call me Cormac."


End file.
